Frozen Empire
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. insted they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door.
1. Empire of Ice

Cat: Naruto X multi Cross  
Title: Lord of the Frozen Wastes  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X F Haku, Mizore, Esdeath, Rukia,Akitsu  
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. insted they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door. To bad he is up against a man who chooses the Harsh reality of Ice and Cold as his Ally.

"I am Lord of the Frozen wastes," speech

" _Bow to the Lord of these lands!" thought_

" **Do not proceed to tresspass upon my memories," Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

" _ **I will not allow myself to die here!" Demon/Boss thought**_

I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Akame ga Kill, or anything shows or cameo's that appears. I just like the shows

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Empire of Ice**

 **Location: Frozen Plains**

 **Place: Palace**

 **Time: Early Morning**

Many people of the Elemental nations considered the Land of Iron to be the furthest North you could get. With the Island County of Spring/Snow being the Only contender for coldest. Further North then Even Spring/Snow sat a land that had been frozen in Time for even before the era of the Rikudo Sannin. Everyone called it the Land of Ice or 'The lost Lands'. No one who explored the lands had ever returned alive.

If they had, they would had discovered that the Land of Ice was not as died as they assumed.

Close to the Northern Boarder was a massive mountains that provided the defense from the Harsh winds that blow year round, to the west were the forests that provided game and life, even though many thought it was cursed, the East and south were open with the only thing protecting them was a massive wall, easily 50 meters tall and made of Blue Ice that could withstand Seige's for months, even years. The walls also had Seals drilled into them to allow for a nice 60-70 degrees to be inside of the walls. The Large palace stood in reverence, all it's glory that the people of the Village admired. The Four Guardian Houses of the Empire stood before the house of the King.

The room of the emperor was in was large, easily about 100 feet wide in a perfect circle. Near the east side of the room was a large bed where two figures could be seen. The first figure was a woman and the first bride of the Emperor. She was a stunning beauty that stood at 5'8 with large DD-cup breasts and slender legs that went for miles, snow pale skin, long brown hair with blue streaks in it. She was naked as the day she was born. The thing that stood out was the Tattoo that was on her left arm. Her arm was tattooed with a snow tribal tattoo that signified her as a royal.

The second figure was the Emperor and Lord of the Land of Ice. He stood at 6'10' a giant among men and a powerful warrior, spiky white hair with red tips on the left side, tan skin, with a blue scar, where his heart should be. His right arm was tattooed with the same one as one of his brides.

Opening his eyes, the emperor glared as he looked at the sun. He was hoping that he could blow it up with just a look. Maybe he could make a jutsu that would blow it up, that way he could get some damn sleep.

"Naruto stop glaring at the sun and fulfill your duties as a husband," said His wife. He could hear the smirk in her voice.

Naruto turned to the woman to see her presenting herself to him. He smirked, before leaning down to kiss her. "At this rate you'll be pregnant Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"Would that be so bad my beloved Kitsune?" asked Haku.

"No, but we did only just put down the last Faction 2 years ago. With Esdeath, Rukia, and Mizore hunting down the remnants we need to be careful if you do get pregnant. Besides the last that Mizore's informants told her was that Konoha is currently very upset that Kyubi hasn't reformed yet," said Naruto.

Haku sighed. "I thought we agreed no talking business in the bed," said Haku

"Maybe it slipped my mind," said Naruto.

Haku smirked, before pushing her husband down and kissing him on the lips. She got on top of him and felt his hardness against her ass. "My my... Someone is excited!" smirked Haku.

"Do not tempt me Enchantress," growled Naruto, before kissing her.

It would be another two hours before either left the Castle.

 **Location: Frozen Plains**

 **Place: Streets of the City**

 **Time: Afternoon**

Naruto and Haku walked down the street with several people greeting them. Naruto wore a black button up shirt that was slightly open, a pair of ice blue pants, and a long white jacket with armored shoulders, on his side was a sword that was made of blue ice. It was no secret to the people that the blade never seen blood as their King preferred to use his hands for combat as well as his Powerful Cryo abilities. He actually had the strongest Cryo power in all the Kingdom with his Beautiful Head Queen with the second, However Genral-Queen Esdeath had the second most powerful combat abilities out of everyone in the Kingdom.

Naruto breathed in a breath of fresh air as he looked at all he had accomplished. A year as a Slave, 6 years of War across the Vast Tundra of the Land of Ice. Killing several Masters across the Tundra and being named King. So much in just a short amount of time. And though iit all Naruto left his Old Nindo behind and adopted a new one...

" **Ice release: Thousand Deaths!"**

"Move Haku," said Naruto as if he was talking about the weather. The ground around him exploded into a cloud of cold.

Haku vanished and appeared on a roof not far away as she looked to the location the attack came from. She sighed in annoyance. A student of her's. He was from a minor House that had influence in the West. He was Heir Tray to the house. He took to the Icy art of Combat to hopefully rise above his Brother and sister. Haku sat back as Guards appeared around the area. A guard appeared behind her.

Standing at 4'11 with massive D-cup breasts, light skin, large purple eyes. Shoulder length hair is , with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes, wearing a a standard shihakusho. She also wore the White hoari that only the 13 royal knights wore. Her number was 13. She also held the position of being the leader of the Knights, but declinced the first seat. This was Rukia Uzumaki nee Kuchiki, 3rd Wife Of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Haku-chan are you alright?" asked The Knight of 13.

"I'm fine Rukia-chan. Secure the area and make sure no civilians get injured. Our Lord-husband will be done soon," said Haku

"So another fool has challenge our Husband to a battle?" asked Rukia with a smirk. "This is starting to become a chore in and of itself

Haku chuckled. "I suppose so... Oh the dust is starting to settle," said Haku as Rukia vanished.

The young man, who couldn't have been older then 18 smirked as he landed on the ground. "So much for the War hero and King," said the boy as he looked to Haku and licked his lips. "Haku-sama prepare to warm my bed tonight.

"Good grief. Kids these days. You brats have no art for tact," said Naruto.

The boy turned to the smoke and looked at Naruto. He was in cased in Blue ice that slowly retracted. Naruto looked at the boy. As he removed his cape. Naruto vanished and reappeared before the boy before lightly tapping his chest, before the boy froze instently, and turning into an ice statue.

" **Yukiken: Instent Freeze,"** said Naruto. " **Shatter** ,"

The statue broke into nothing, but a fine icy dust. Naruto looked at the powder. _"Keep what you kill," thought Naruto._

"Rukia," said Naruto as his Third wife appeared in front of him.

"Yes my Lord-husband?" asked Rukia with a bow

"Prepare a message for Esdeath. The Minor House of Neptura is to be anixed into the greater empire. As of this moment I declare them a rebel faction. As I decreed three years ago, any and all Rebels, bandits, or Organizations with ill intent were to be destroyed without mercy, down to their smallest child. Contact Mizore as well. I want her and her network to discover any allies that they may have," said Naruto as he closed his eyes. I won't have a repeat of the War of Five Houses final battle.

Rukia and Haku shivered hearing the man they both loved say this. They knew that the words he spoke bared truth. During the 'War of Five Houses' as it was dubbed by the Historians the Land was in constant flux of death and chaos. When Naruto rose to the seat of '6th house' he defeated the other 5 leaders and united the lands, but in doing so he left many orphans, widows, and enemies in his wake. In fact the person Rukia was about to contact was the Head of one of those enemies houses that swore her mind, body, skills and soul to Naruto.

Esdeath Uzumaki nee Partas, 2nd Wife of Naruto Uzumaki Duchess of House Partas, and Genreal of the Eastern Army. And the one woman Naruto knew would destroy the world if it suited her fancy.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It's part of my 'Empire verse' Along with Babarian of the storm... Come to think of it. Purgatory could be considered the foundation of the Empire Verse. But I digress. I hope you guys had fun. I'll catch you in another chapter.


	2. Annx, the Nepura Territories

Cat: Naruto X multi Cross  
Title: Lord of the Frozen Wastes  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X F Haku, Mizore, Esdeath, Rukia,Akitsu  
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. instead they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door. To bad he is up against a man who chooses the Harsh reality of Ice and Cold as his Ally.

Welcome to chapter Duce. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter been focusing on other projects. Anyay sorry for the wait.

"I am Lord of the Frozen wastes," speech

" _Bow to the Lord of these lands!" thought_

" **Do not proceed to tresspass upon my memories," Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

" _ **I will not allow myself to die here!" Demon/Boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Annx, the Nepura Territories.**

 **Location: Eastern Boarder**

 **Place: General-Mistress- Esdeath's camp**

 **Time: Mid Day**

The Fortress City of Iceberg was the HQ of Eastern command and housed over 1000 soldier. They Protected as many as 10,000 people who chose to live away from the cities protective walls. They also served as a reminder of the power the Frozen emperor wielded A armored soldier of the 4th Army, 36th Brigade of the Frozen Empire extended his arm allowing the Snow hawk to land on his outstretched arm. Taking the message he went to the Planning tent that Esdath could noramally be found in. for some odd Reason she wanted her planning to be done in the harshness of the cold.

Opening the flap all eyes turned to the soldier. He walked to the center of the room abd bowed before the figure sitting in the chair reading something with a small blush on her face. The warrior shivered as he looked at the title of the book

Pleasure and Pain: an Advancded Guide.

Genreal Esdath Partas-Uzumaki, 4th wife of the Frozen King, second strongest warrior in the empire and the ultimate sadist wrapped in a beautiful package. The woman before him was tall, standing at 5'10", large D-cup breasts and legs that could go for days that were attached to an ass that many soldiers tried not to stare at less they find themselves her newest toys for testing out pain inflecting methods, ice blue eyes, long crystal blue hair that reached her ankles, pale skin, wearing a white double brested button up dress with dark accents and sleeves that was unbuttoned enough to show her cleavage and her tattoo off, thigh high black boots with sharpened heels, a military cap with the Uzumaki spiral on it, a black choker, and finally next to her chair was a gift from her husband. A long rapier that was more for slashing then stabbing.

Esdeath looked up from her reading to regard the soldier. "What can I do for you... I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Esdeath putting her book down. And standing. "Remove your helmet.

The young man removed his helmet. Revealing a young man no older then 16 or 17 with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight and a boyish face. All in all esdeath could have fallen in love with him had she not already be so deeply in love with her Husband and the only man to ever make her submit.

"I'm sorry lady Esdeath. My name is Tatsumi. I was recently assigned to your unit from the capital," said Tatsumi.

"Interesting. Tell me Tatsumi are you any good with that fancy spear of yours?" asked Esdeath.

"Yes ma'am. It was a gift from my brother... before he died during the battle of Plantisia," said Tatsumi.

"I was there that day. What was your brother's name?" asked Esdeath.

Bulat," said Tatsumi.

"Oh. Bulat the hundread man killer. He worked for Genreal Liver on our side. I'm sorry to say that he was killed in combat when Liver betayed us," said Esdeath.

"I know. That's on of the reason's I joined up... To carry on Bulat's legacy," said Tatsumi.

Esdeath smirked hearing this. "Then stick with me. I'm make a soldier out of you," said Esdeath.

Tatsumi nodded, before he remembered why he came here. "I brought this for you Lady Esdeath," said Tatsumi.

Esdeath took it. "Esdeath is fine. All my direct subordinates call me that," said Esdeath as she read the letter from her sister Wife Rukia along with notes attached. Nodding to herself she throw the letter into the fire, before walking out with Tatsumi following her.

"Tatsumi I need you to gather a force of 500 soldiers, along with Captains Akame, Kurome, Wave, and Mine. Also find Commander Najenda. We are setting out for the Westen Village of Novel, headed by the Neptuna Family. As of a week ago they are considered a Rebal Faction," said Esdeath.

"Yes m'lady," said Tatsumi running off.

 **Location: Neptuna Territories- 300 miles west of the Capital**

 **Place: Neptuna Manor**

 **Time: late afternoon, 3 days after failed assassination on the Frozen Emperor**

Alexandra Neptuna shivered in pleasure as her lover a noble's son finished inside of her. He was just another pawn in the sibilings three plot. Their father was in poor health at the moment and their mother was slutting around the Forzen empire trying to gain allies. So far they had a faction of 4000 men and women, along with 4, now five noble houses ready to back them when they made a play for the throne.

Getting out from under the son of the noble she quickly robed up. As she looked at the rather handsome man.

"You'll keep your promise I take it," said Alexadra.

"Yes. The 800 men of my territory are yours, so long as you elevate me to the rank of High Noble when the coup is over and we are standing on top," said the son as he dressed.

Alexandra grabbed some wine and filled a glass. "Once my younger brother kills the king we'll wipe out any remaining forces. The neptuna Family will rule the Frozen Empire," said the young woman.

The door to the room open and in walked her elder brother. Broad shouldered and intimidating. A former commander rendered done due to his missing right arm. He had served directly under the king, but after his arm was missing he was releaved of duty.

"If your quite done with shameless backroom deals and slutting yourself out like mother sister, I'd like to seal this one in paper," said Marco taking his cigar out and throw it out.

Alexandra smirked at her brother as she turned to got to the bathroom and run herself a hot bath. As she dipped into the water Alexandra sipped her wine thinking about what was to come. Her younger brother was a prodigy when it came to frozen attacks. He had confessed to her that he had fallen in love with Queen Haku who was just as beautiful as she was powerful. Honestly he could keep her. She much prefered those of noble birth as bed mates.

"Your to complacent," said a voice that made Alexandra jump

Sitting at the edge of the tub was a girl. a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves a long dark coat.

" Jaeger Assassin Squad member. Akame of the Blade," said the girl drawing her sword.

Alexadra raised her hand, revealing a revolver. She pulled the trigger unleashing a deafing bang in the room as the bullet left the chamber. Akame didn't seem phased and she cut the bullet in half as Alexandra jumped out the tub and tore the door open fleeing down the hall. As she made it to the main hall. As she did she looked out the large windows with wide eyes. The entire village was in flames, soldiers of the empire running around killing everyone in sight!

"What is this!?" asked Alexadra.

"This is the end of your little power play for the throne. All the noble houses allied with Neptuna have been destoryed. Now all that's left is you," said a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Alexandra looked down and saw her brother and lover both impaled on a spike. Taking a step back she found a blade in her back.

"Disappear from the world," said Akame stabbing the woman though the heart.

 **Location: Capital**

 **Place: Naruto's Office**

 **Time: Mid-afternoon**

Naruto sat at his desk as Haku and Rukia walked into the room. He turned from his paperwork to look at two of his four wives. Rukia handed Naruto the letter as Naruto read it he smiled.

In the empire you keep what you kill, but killing it... was something different all together.

0000000000000000000000000000

And cut finally chapter 2 of this story is done. Going to look at old stuff


	3. The Divided Nation pt 1

Cat: Naruto X multi Cross  
Title: Lord of the Frozen Wastes  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X F Haku, Mizore, Esdeath, Rukia,Akitsu  
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. instead they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door. To bad he is up against a man who chooses the Harsh reality of Ice and Cold as his Ally.

Here is the third chapter of the Frozen Empire. I hope oyu guys enjoy this.

"I am Lord of the Frozen wastes," speech

" _Bow to the Lord of these lands!" thought_

" **Do not proceed to** **trespass** **upon my memories," Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

" _ **I will not allow myself to die here!" Demon/Boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: The Divided Nation pt 1**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Palace of the Emperor**

 **Time: 1000**

The Capital of the Elemental Empire and producer of the stronger fighters in the empire capital that spanned the combined Nations of Land of Fire, Wind, Water, Grass, and Waterfall. Headed by the Lost Son of Senju Tsunade and Jiraya. Senju Menma lead one of the strongest Armies ever seen in the history of the Elemental nations and quickly put down several enemies that threatened his reign.

This lead to the creation of the Allied Nations Of Wave, Spring, Iron, Lightning, Rice, Demon, and Earth. For the last few years the Allied Nations and the Elemental Empire had been locked in a heated war. Currently they were in a state of Cease Fire. And while that was all well and good for the Allied Nations, it just gave the emperor more time to feed his crazed appetite for women and war.

His bed chamber was in the east of the Palace. Said Palace was the former Hokage mansion that had been remodeled according to the desires of their _New_ Emperor. A truly cruel man that had no remorse, no mercy in his heart. Having grown up on the streets of the Capital, he had been beaten, burned, stabbed, slashed, and starved, but though it all he had grown strong. At 14 he became the head of one of the capitals most dangerous Criminal organizations. Before long he had himself a membership to the courts as he was granted the title of Honorary Noble. One day he asked the Diymio to trace his lineage using a sample of his blood. Within 4 months it was discovered who his parents were.

The Gallant Jiraya and Senju Tsunade. What's more it was discovered that they had a second child together. Namikaze Minato. Given up for adoption to a merchant family during Right before the third Great War could kick off. A war that lasted nearly 20 years.

It was from there that things took a turn for the better or worse depending on who you asked.

The Council saw it for the better as a child of two Sannin showed the might of Konoha to the rest of the world. Menma was as Strong as Jiraya in his prime. Some even said that he was as strong if not stronger then Minato was during the fourth Shinobi war.

Yamanka Ino was one who would tell you that it was for the worse. As beautiful as she was no one man beside the Emperor was allowed to touch her. Before he took over Ino had men lining up just to have one night with her. Now... now any man who dared to spare at her beauty was guilty of treason. After all she was his favorite concubine. Her ankle length blonde hair with a single fringe, light blue eyes, modal height of 5'3", with large plump breasts and ass made her a wanted beauty for many men in Menma's court. Currently she was being escorted to Menma's chambers on his request.

Knocking on the door she was told to enter and heard the moan's of a woman. The large X2 king bed was messy thanks to the fact that currently the emperor was rolling around and pounding himself into her best friend and fellow concubine. Haruno Sakura,laying in Menma's bed moaning like a cheap whore as menma thrust into her.

Menma stopped for a moment looking at Ino and as he looked at her she was reminded of her old classmate Naruto. He was quite tall standing at 6'3" and muscular with several scars and tattoos from his time on the streets of the captial. The two most prominent being the large x shaped scar on his right pectoral, and a Tattoo of a womanly Grim Reaper on his back, blonde spiked hair, and sharpened k-9's.

"My favortie slut," said menma as he resumed his activities in front of her.

Ino bit back a retant not wishing to take another beating from this man. "What do you require of me Menma-sama?"

"Tell those mutts from the Inuzuka clan and those fat asses from the Akamichi clan that I need a team of 8 shinobi lead by a tracker to hunt down Hyuga Hanabi. Apparently she thought that she could flee from my palace and bed... Also inform Sasuke and Neji that I will need to speak with them sometime in the afternoon," said Menma as he sheathed himself in Sakura one last time, before pulling out of her.

Ino bowed to him. "It shall be done Menma-sama," said Ino before walking out of the room.

 **Location: Frozen Empire**

 **Place: Naruto's Palace- Naruto's office**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto looked at the letter Esdeath sent him about the invasion. It had ended beyond his wildest dreams. Naruto put the letter down and looked over papers that needed his input. Naruto didn't have a traditional council like the Daiymo did or even the Hidden leaf village. No instead the order of power was Naruto, The Four Queens, The Nobles, the Board of Governors and the Military officers. No one overruled him and he had his hand in everything that went on in the Country. A fly didn't so much as fart without him knowing about it. And those that sought power... well they were brought down Quickly. His style of rule was simple, but highly effective.

The Ruler of the Frozen waste lands was locked in his office for several hours, before a small chill went up his spine. Naruto smiled as he turned to see one of his wives an lady in charge of his spy network.

"Your getting better. I almost didn't feel you come in Mizore," said Naruto looking up at his Wife and Mistress of intelligence.

The woman who sat on his desk was a beauty and a site to behold when looked upon her. Mizore was a natural Beauty that had been born to the Yukki-onna and Yeti Clans that lived to the north and protected the far boarders, She stood at 5'6 with curves that seemed to be chiseled out of ice with Large D-cup breasts and thick thighs. She wore a lavender kimono with a white obi sash.

"So what do you need my dear?" asked Naruto.

'The Elemental Empire will be sending people here soon," said Mizore.

Naruto looked at Mizore. "Why? We don't have any major dealing with the EE or the SA aside from our merchant Guilds," said Naruto.

"That's what I thought, but apparently a few of the Sea Nobles have been harboring refugees from that place. The Shinobi Alliance and the Empire have been fighting on again off again. I kept the information from you seeing as they weren't plotting against you," said Mizore.

Naruto put a hand on his face. "Which Nobles?" asked Naruto.

"The House of Ursa, the House of Kuro, and the house of Serpents. Also an Organization known as the right hand is funding the ports and importing opium and other drugs into the Sea towns," said Mizore.

Which of our Port Cities do the Hand operate out of?" asked Naruto.

Mizore reached into her Kimono sleeve and pulled out a small notebook. "Region, Westfall, Frost City, and their main base of Operations is the City of Zone

"I'll send Rukia and a contingent of the 13 to the Zone. I also want you leading a party to Region. I'll get two of out Military officals to go out to WestFall and Frost City. I'll also have Haku go to the SA and speak with them about what is happening. If war comes to my empire I'll be ready," said Naruto.

Mizore got up and bowed to her husband. "Don't be to long my love. Tonight is my night after," said Mizore kissing Naruto.

"I won't," said Naruto.

As Mizore left she swayed her hips in a very distracting manner as she opened and closed the door. Had Naruto not had work to do he would had bent her over the desk and ravaged her. He could always do that later.

Naruto sighed. "These women are going to be the death of me," said Naruto returning to his paperwork. There was still much he needed to look over.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Sorry it took a while to do. I've been busy as all hell and doing chapters to old stories that I haven't written in a while.


	4. The Divided Nation pt 2

Cat: Naruto X multi Cross  
Title: Lord of the Frozen Wastes  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X F Haku, Mizore, Esdeath, Rukia,Akitsu  
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. instead they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door. To bad he is up against a man who chooses the Harsh reality of Ice and Cold as his Ally.

What's up Everyone. I hopw your ready for this chapter. It's not going to disappoint. Also the next chapter of the Devil Alchemist is in the works as well as a Project that i'm interested in. Im going to make it into a Community/Froum Project I haven't 'hashed out all the Details, but when I do i'll let everyone know. But other then that Time to get this show on the road.

"I am Lord of the Frozen wastes," speech

" _Bow to the Lord of these lands!" thought_

" **Do not proceed to tresspass upon my memories," Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

" _ **I will not allow myself to die here!" Demon/Boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: The Divided Nation pt 2**

 **Location: Allied Nations Headqurters- Land of Cliffs**

 **Place: ANHQ Tower**

 **Time: 1100**

Hidden within the Land of Cliffs, between the lands of Earth and Lighting there was a town. A Town that had been built around an Abandoned Uzumaki Fort. The fort withstood the onslaught for over 40 years, before it fell in the second Great Shinobi war or the First Hidden Village war. In the center of of Place was The Citideal. Seat of power for the the Allied Nations Council. The Allied Nations Of Wave, Spring, Iron, Lightning, Rice, Demon, and Earth. The only forces strong enough to oppose Menma and his selected Killers. His Clippers.

Currently in the meeting were the Raikage A, The Otokage Orochimaru, Princess Kozuki, Priestess Shion, The Mayor of Wave Tazuna and the 4th Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi. All either represented their Counties on behalf of their Dyimyo or lead the country themselves. The members of the AN Were currently in talks about their next move against Menma. Ever since his Rise to power common people flocked to the edges of his territory. Barely 10 percent of all Refugees made it out of the EE's territory alive

"This is getting out of hand," said Shion, not needing her ability to see the future to tell her that.

"Agreed. His Regent and Advent are not to be taken lightly," said A tapping the table.

"Nor is that Monster Gaia. As beautiful as she is, she's just as deadly," said Kurotsuchi. "We barely held out from entering a war we would have lost. (1)

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Tazuna. "Roll over and let him kill us?"

"It's not that simple Tazuna-san. He is the son of my former teammates and while I personally would love to kill him he's strong enough and skilled enough to kill A-san, Kuro-chan, and myself without to much difficulty. In fact I say that he's probably the strongest Shinobi in the world outside of the members of Akatsuki.

"And They've pretty much taken over their own lands. The 'weak' Shinobi lands. They've become a pretty powerful force," said A annoyed.

"This is pointless. Unless we can find a way to break the stalemate or get the Akatsuki on our side we will fall," said Mifune, leader of the AN.

The other members of the Council fell into silence. They all knew that Mifune was right, but none knew the solution to the problem.

 **Location: Sea between Frozen Empire and the Empire**

 **Place: Ship**

 **Time: 1100 (two weeks after her escape)**

A young woman looked over the balcony of the ship. She was a beautiful young woman about 18 or 19 years of age standing at nearly 5'2" C-cup breasts, long brown hair that reached her ass and was pulled into a loose ponytail with a ribbon, a yellow kimono blouse, a matching tradition skirt with red flames at the bottom, held closed by a simple white obi. Wrapped around her eyes was a black clothe Sitting next to her was a straight bamboo walking stick. To many this young woman seemed blind, but could in fact see everything. Hidden under the clothe was pale lavender eyes.

In fact her name was Hyuga Hanabi. Former Heiress to the Hyuga Noble Clan and former concubine to the Elemental Emperor. When Menma took control his first order of business was to form his own inner Organization. He called them Clippers and he took two of them and named them Regent and Advent. His right and left hand respectively.

"Excuse me miss," said a person appearing off to her left.

"What can I do for you?" asked Hanabi turning to the figure.

"We'll be docking in a few hours. You might want to return to your cabin and gather your items," said the man.

Hanabi nodded before she grabbed her cane and began to make her way to her cabin. As she made her way there she thought about the things that happened in the past 10 years since The Demon fox boy died. The young Hyuga shuck her head. Now was not the time to think about the things that happened.

Removing her blindfold she looked around her room, before gathering the small things she was able to escape the Empire with. A picture of her and Hinata, a Hyuga clan pendent given to her by her mother, and a few clothes and coin she managed to escape with. Putting it in a rucksack she sealed it, before throwing it over her shoulder and exiting her room.

 **Location: Zone City**

 **Place: Docks**

 **Time: 1400**

Rukia marched down the street with a contingent of the Gotei 13 Police as inspected by her husband. People saw her coming and quickly moved out of her way. Rukia and her contingent numbered close to 100 loyal men and women. Most of them came from her Division, but she had borrowed some heavy hitters from the 11th and the 8th Division. As one of the four Guardian queens there wasn't much she was denied. Instead of her normal attire she wore a white version of it with a heavy black winter parka. The Port city's were much colder then other cities were even with the barriers that her husband created. How she hated the cold, even with her abilities.

"Rukia-sama, what will you have us do?" asked a ranking Sergeant who rode on bareback.

Rukia looked at him. 'Such a weak man. Not a single independent thought in his head,' thought Rukia hiding her thoughts from her face with clod indifference

"Speared out men and search the area for refugees. I want no tavern unturned and no babe unquestioned. If even a rat leaves this place without answering the questions asked I'll slit your throats myself. Am I clear?" asked Rukia.

"Yes Rukia-sama," yelled them men and women as they broke off into pairs and went about their assigned task.

As they did that Rukia looked at the ship that had just docked in the bay. She saw port authorities already checking people and letting them pass. Clearly they were refugees. With narrowed eyes she stormed over to the Docked ship as a young woman disembarked from the ship. She as pretty cute and would probably do well inside of a brothel, but her lack of eyesight would be her undoing in this city.

"Your going to have to pay a little more Miss," said the man who checked her single bag.

"I already gave you the Fee for the Refugee pass," said the girl with a frown on her face.

Rukia raised a brow at this. Someone was making money without giving her husband or the government their cut. She would have Mizore look into this.

"You did, but the Hand demand a fee as well. You'll need protection," said another man. He didn't have a shirt on showing his bare chest were it not for the heavy jacket. Tattooed on his chest was a hand with a R in it. "Unless you'd rather pay another way Miss," finished the man leering at her body.

Hanabi glared at the man from beneath her wrap. "I don't think you have what it takes to satisfy a woman," said Hanabi.

The man frowned. "Don't get smart with me Miss. I'm an Official of the Frozen Empire!" growled the man.

"And what is this I hear about the hand and my Officials working together?" asked Rukia having enough of this conversation. "Not only that, but your abusing your position,"

The official looked at Rukia and swallowed spit. "L-Lady Rukia? What are you doing down here?" asked the Man bowing to Rukia.

"I came down here to talk to the refugees, but if your here extorting them, then I'm afraid that you will met a slow death," said Rukia drawing her katana.

The tattooed man gave a sharp whistled and a few thugs came out of no where. They carried crude axes, rusted blades, and a pair even had firearms. Rukia sighed seeing this. She was really hoping not to get her parka dirty with blood today. She just had it cleaned. The first thug charged her with an axe above his head, before he could make it half way to her, Hanabi appeared before him and took his feet from under him, before he hit the ground Hanabi unsheathed a ninjato from her cane and stabbed it straight down into the ax wielding man. The man yelled in pain, before Hanabi ripped the blade from his stomach killing him. Rukia looked at her girl who was blind and saw her with a sword in her right hand and the sheath in her left.

"A hidden blade? I take it your a swordsmen?" asked Rukia.

The girl held the sword in a reverse grip. "Not by trade, but I picked up a few skills along the way. My Name is Hanabi!" said the brown haired girl.

"Rukia. Let us deal with his trash quickly Hanabi-san," said Rukia.

"With Pleasure Rukia-san," said Hanabi

The two women charged into battle prepared to kill them all.

 **Location: Capital**

 **Place: Icy Park**

 **Time: Same time as The Port**

Naruto and Haku rode though the park, enjoying the ice covered trees as the sun cast though them, creasing rainbows.

"How long before we ride out to Reigon?" asked Haku.

"We'll ride out as soon as we get a message from your Ship's Captain," said Naruto.

Haku sighed. "This is going to be a bit tough," said Haku. "It's been several years since we have been in the Elemental Nations,"

"Would it help if I sent someone with you?" asked Naruto.

Haku smiled at Naruto. "You worry to much my love," said Haku as she touched Naruto's face.

Before anything else could happen one of Naruto's bodyguards jumped up and took an ice spear meant for Naruto, ending his life. Naruto frowned as he looked at the person who dared to interrupt his time with Haku. He looked at the direction the spear came in and saw a woman standing before him.

The woman stood at 5'5" with a slender body, Large E-cup breasts, blue eyes, short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depresped expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of her shoulder to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage the most notable thing about her is the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead.

Naruto and Haku looked at her.

Naruto's Guards unsheathed their swords and armed their shields.

"State your name and business?" yelled the head guard.

"My name is Akitsu... I have one mission. Eliminate Emperor Uzumaki," said the woman.

0000000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll catch you in the next chapter. Also if you haven't go ahead and check out other stories I've done. I'm 99 percent sure that they won't disappoint

A/N

1: Something about a Female Gaara intriges me to no end.


	5. Sword and Shield

Cat: Naruto X multi Cross  
Title: Lord of the Frozen Wastes  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X F Haku, Mizore, Esdeath, Rukia,Akitsu  
Summary: On the Uzumaki Bridge, the tragic couple should have died, however death was not their fate. instead they land in the lands far North. Across the Great Sea. Now 10 years later the Great Shinobi Alliance and the New Elemental Empire Lead by the the lost son of Jiraya and Tsunade Menma Senju comes knocking on the North's Door. To bad he is up against a man who chooses the Harsh reality of Ice and Cold as his Ally.

Now I know a lot of you are probably wondering. Ghost this is a Naruto story and we're not seeing a lot of Naruto. I promise that i'm just setting up for something big. Anyway no Review response this time around.

"I am Lord of the Frozen wastes," speech

" _Bow to the Lord of these lands!" thought_

" **Do not proceed to trespass upon my memories," Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

" _ **I will not allow myself to die here!" Demon/Boss thought**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000**_

 **Chapter 5: Sword and Shield**

 **Location: Capital**

 **Place: park**

 **Time: 1400**

Naruto and Haku watched as the woman... Akitsu fought with their guards and was actually winning quite soundly. Her fighting style seemed to be focused on maximum damage with minimal movement and use of her powers. So far she had knocked out four guards and was working on the rest at the moment. Naruto smirked seeing this. Akitsu was pretty strong. If he was honest with himself he would estimate her at about the same level of power as Rukia. Naruto charged at Akitsu and throw a punch at her. Akitsu was blown back by the sheer force of the attack itself, as she went though three trees.

"Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"Orders Naruto-sama?" asked Haku crossing her arms.

Naruto put a hand on his chin. "Haku order the men to fall back," said Naruto removing his cape. "I'll personally deal with her,"

"Hai Naruto-sama," said Haku as she helped a few of the men up.

Naruto jumped into the air and ran though hand signs " **Ice release: Fist of the Frozen King!"** yelled Naruto pulling his fist back and thrust it forward, unleashing a storm of Ice and Hail at Akitsu

Akitsu dropped the woman she was holding and blocked the attack, but was forced backwards only stopping after several feet. She looked at Naruto as he landed before her, throwing out a punch. Akitsu caught the punch and looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto's eyes widened as the effects of his attack was negated. He jumped backwards and got into a stance

" **Touch of Absolute Zero**. A rather powerful ability. However it's useless on a Level 7 Master of the Frozen Fist," said Akitsu looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, but i'm a Level 12 master," said Naruto.

Naruto backed up slightly as Akitsu throw out a high kick that would have taken a lesser man's head off, but Naruto caught it with his hand as he looked down slightly and caught a glimpse of her womanhood. He as slightly confused by this to an extent. Shaking his head he grabbed her leg and flung her several feet into the air as he ran though hand signs again.

" **Frozen Release: Grand Fire stream!"** yelled Naruto as he unleashed a blue stream of flames.

Akitsu righted herself and took in a deep breath before unleashing a blast of cold air that stopped the flames in their tracks. Once sure that she had time to regroup herself she landed on a tree branch and looked at Naruto Studying him.

" _That last attack wasn't something any of the Masters I studied under ever used, yet here is a man that can use heated flames with frozen ice. Turly this man is powerful. I wonder if he could be... No I have an assignment to complicate!"_ thought Akitsu getting into the stance of the Frozen Fist.

"You know I could kill you easily right?" asked Naruto.

"You overestimate yourself your highness," said Akitsu.

"You know I could use someone like you. Your strong. You beat those who were picked as part of the royal guard. I could be your master if you want.

Akitsu shivered hearing this as she felt a dampness between her legs. For years she wanted to serve a strong Master, but had been rendered as a simple mercenary. Could she... could she become what she was meant to be with this man. A Bodyguard? A consort? A mistress? His Wife? This man before her was not someone who just gave orders and hid behind a desk. No he was a true leader. A king. Someone she would serve for her entire life until her death.

She looked at Naruto with watery eyes. She fell to one knee. "As a member of the Sekiri Clan, I am bound by instinct to find a master. If you would have me, I would be your sword and shield. I will be your eyes and I will be your arms," said Akitsu.

Naruto smiled at this. "Rise. My frozen Champion. You will serve me until your dying day. Body, mind, and Soul," said Naruto.

"Very well... my master," said Akistu

 **Location: Zone City**

 **Place: Garrison HQ**

 **Time: 1300**

Rukia smiled as tea was brought to her as she sat in the Garrison HQ that she was using as her Headquarters for the time being. She had already sent off a letter to her husband. Having only been in the area for a day she was already making headway into fixing what was broken. Three Captains, 11 Lts, and a number of Port officials were all currently enjoying a stent in the Jail. The Hand seemed to have went to ground upon her arrival, but not before she got a good number of them off the streets.

A knock sounded on her door, before Rukia told the person to enter the room.

Coming into the room was the Fleet Admiral of the 200 ships that they had. He wasn't intimidating by any means appearance wise, but he was tall, standing at about 7'9" he was of slender build, but if he was was to undress you would see that he was actually quite muscular. His black hair was puffy on the sides and flat on the top, his skin was slightly tanned, dark brown eyes, discolored skin could be seen on the right side of his neck white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes. This is all rarely accompanied by a matching white suit jacket. a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead over that sitting on his shoulders was the jacket that the Fleet Admiral was suppose to wear a large white Coat with the words Fleet Admiral across the back.

"How's it going Ojo-sama," said the man.

Rukia glared at the man. "Kuzan, what have I told you about calling me that?" asked Rukia.

Kuzan scratched his head before taking a seat. ". Not to do so. Sorry Rukia-sama. It's an old habit. After all you were Naruto-Taicho's woman during the start of the war," said Kuzan.

Rukia sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that the Fleet's HQ was at Region City?" asked Rukia raising a brow.

"It is, but I came because of something interesting that came over the wire. This information was to sensitive to be sent via carriers. The EE and alliance don't know how to mask their messages over the radio. My guys pick up so much chatter it's becoming white noise," Kuzan reaching into the pocket of his Admiral's jacket and pulling out a piece of paper.

Rukia took an interest in this. "Oh? What is it that you brought for me to see?" asked Rukia taking the paper and unfolding it before her eyes widened.

"Apparently one of the Emporor's consorts from the EE ran for the boarders and seemingly left the Empire. She didn't try to seek refuse in The Alliance boarders and ran straight here. It's been more then a few weeks, but I was tracking her a bit," said Kuzan standing up and going to the door. "I'll be returning to Region since Naruto-sama will be heading there soon.

"Kuzan, before you go I need you to send a few guards to go and get Hanabi. She and I have much to talk about," said Rukia as she took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter to her husband.

 **Location: Elemental Empire**

 **Place: Empire Palace- Menma's Office**

 **Time:1700**

Two figures walked into the Office of their Master. Uchiha 'Dragon Eyes' Sasuke, and Hyuga 'Evil Eyes' Neji. The duo were the Regent and Advent of Menma's Clippers. The most elite and Dangerous fighting force in the entire empire.

Uchiha Sasuke was a handsome man and a man not known for his mercy. He stood at 5'11" his hair had grown to the point where it hung over his left eye, but his Sharingan was fully active. He dons a black cloak with purple lining, and a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt with a black sheath for his sword, a brown shuriken holster, , and dark grey finger-less glove one his left hand. As the head of Wrath Clippers he was given certain pivliages. He had 10 wives and currently 16 children. He was going to bring the Uhiha back to power within a generation or two.

Hyuga Neji stood at 6'1", long brown hair, pale eyes indicating he was a member of the Hyuga clan, one of Menma's trusted clans. a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and a happuri and black shinobi sandals. Now that he was 'Leading' he Hyuga clan he no longer had the Cage-bird seal on his head. Even so he still wore something hiding hie forehead

While the Duo were the Strongest 'Clippers' they also acted as Leaders of Subsets within the clippers. Sasuke Lead Wrath. The Clippers who were ready to fight and die for the empire at any moment. Wrath also specialized in scorched earth tactics and were quite proud of the destruction they caused. Over the course of the war with the AN they had destroyed boarder towns that Neither the Empire or the Allied Nations controlled, just to kill resting soldiers of the AN. Over 20 towns and 1700 deaths later the AN had a standing hit on them for 10,000 Ryo on any member of Wrath.

Neji lead the Keepers. They went after the inner threats and spies that made their way into the Empire's borders. They kept a tight control of the populous and were the firm believers in fate ruled all. They also executed offenders of the fullest extent of the law. While not as extreme as Wrath, they were still powerful warriors. Menma kept them close to the capital and major cities.

However no matter which Clipper Group you were apart of one rule was clear to them all. Sasuke and Neji commanded them, but Menma's word was law.

Sasuke opened the door to the office and as he did both he and Neji froze seeing who was sitting there before them. Sitting in one of the 7 chairs that surrounded Menma's desk was Menma's 'child' Gaia.

Gaia was a beautiful girl that was the same sage as Sasuke and Neji. She had dark blue eyes, long red hair that was pulled into a high ponytail that stopped at the middle of her back, stood at 5'3" with a slender body frame, with large C-cup breasts around her eyes were dark rings, and above her left eye was the kanji for Love. She wore a red off shoulders top that revealed her fishnet tank top, a red half skirt, skin tight black pants, heeled sandals that added 2 inches to her height. On her waist was a belt that held two gourds that held her main weapon of choice... Blood coated sand.

Gaia was the Empire's strongest warrior outside of the clippers and the 'Princess of the Bloody sands'. A title that got her into Menma's inner circle as his Eliminator. Menma had fixed her seal allowing her to sleep. He took her in along with her siblings

"Uchiha-san... Hyuga-san. Your earlier then expected," said Gaia.

"It would be foolish to waste Menma-sama's time," said Neji

" I'm glad you believe that Neji, but even if you were a few minutes late I would understand. You and Sasuke-san are busy men. Keeping peace and destroying our enemies," said Menma turning around in his chair with several documents in his hand

Both men bowed to their master. "Menma-sama," said the duo

"Take your seats gentlemen," said Menma allowing the two to take their seats.

"Where are the others Menma-sama?" asked Sasuke hoping that those fool Generals and Ministers wouldn't really show.

"Their not coming. This is a matter I want to be kept here. It concerns my brother, my nephew, and the Empire to the far North Empire," said Menma with a smile as he allowed the papers to fall to the desk.

The papers that could be seen were the Birth Certificate of Namikaze Minato, the Birth Certificate of Uzumaki Naruto, and the Shinobi File of Uzumaki Naruto

0000000000000000000000000

And cut took a while to do this, but I did it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also Kuzan from One Piece is here and is going to play a pretty big role in the story.


End file.
